hypercarssfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamborghini Aventador
The Lamborghini Aventador is a mid-engined sports car produced by the Italian automotive manufacturer Lamborghini. Launched on 28 February 2011 at the Geneva Motor Show, five months after its initial unveiling in Sant'Agata Bolognese, the vehicle, internally codenamed LB834, was designed to replace the then-decade-old Murciélago as the new flagship model.678 Soon after the Aventador's unveiling, Lamborghini announced that it had already sold 12 cars, with deliveries starting in the second half of 2011.9 By March 2016, Lamborghini had already built 5,000 Aventadors, taking five years to achieve this milestone. In keeping with Lamborghini tradition, the Aventador is named after a fighting bull. Aventador (pronounced aβentaˈðoɾ) was a bull that fought particularly valiantly in the bull ring of Zaragoza, Spain in 1993. The bull which the Aventador is named after earned the Trofeo de la Peña La Madroñera for its courage in the arena. The Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster was announced for production on 27 December 2012. Equipped with the same V12 engine as the coupé version, Lamborghini claims that it can accelerate from 0–97 km/h (0–60 mph) in less than 3 seconds and will achieve a top speed of more than 217 mph (349 km/h).28 The removable roof consists of two carbon fibre panels, weighing 6 kg (13 lb) each, which required the reinforcement of the rear pillar to compensate for the loss of structural integrity as well as to accommodate the rollover protection and ventilation systems for the engine. The panels are easily removable and are stored in the front luggage compartment. The Aventador Roadster has a unique engine cover design and an attachable wind deflector to improve cabin airflow at high speeds as well as a gloss black finish on the A-pillars, windshield header, roof panels, and rear window area. With a total weight of 1,625 kg (3,583 lb) it's only 50 kg (110 lb) heavier than the coupé (the weight of the roof, plus additional stiffening in the sills and A-pillars). The base price of the car is US$441,600. The Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SuperVeloce was announced at the 2015 Geneva Motor Show. It features an upgraded powertrain, with maximum power output increased to 750 PS (552 kW; 740 hp) from the standard coupé's 700 PS (515 kW; 690 hp). Combined with weight reduction of 50 kg (110 lb) from increased usage of carbon fibre both inside and outside the car, the LP 750-4 SV has a power to weight ratio of 1 hp to 2 kg. The car also features improved aerodynamics, with downforce increased by 180% as compared to the standard Aventador coupé. Notable aerodynamic upgrades are a revised front splitter and a rear diffuser along with a fixed CFRP rear wing. The car's driving dynamics have also been upgraded, featuring new enhanced electronic steering for superior manoeuvrability at high speeds, magnetic pushrod suspension for superior handling, and chassis improvements to increase rigidity. Overall the LP 750-4 SV's 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) acceleration time is decreased from 2.9 seconds to 2.8 seconds, with the theoretical top speed still "somewhere in excess" of 350 km/h (217 mph). Delivery of the car began in the second quarter of 2015 with production limited to 600 units along with a base price of US$493,069.3233 Road & Track recorded a 0–241 km/h (0–150 mph) time of 12.8 seconds, a 0–322 km/h (0–200 mph) time of 33.5 seconds, and a 0-402m (¼-mile) trap speed of 227.4 km/h (141.3 mph) in the March 2016 0–322 km/h (0–200 mph) shootout.